Promise? (Squel Impossible)
by raul.sungsoo12
Summary: Mianhae Soo.. tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu/ Pilih dia atau aku eum?/ Bolehkah aku egois?../ "kau pernah tidur dengannya?"/ KaiSoo GS/Genderswitch NC! So... Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

"_Kau terima perjodohan ini atau aku jamin kau dan kekasihmu itu tak akan tenang selama aku masih hidup!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Title :

**Promise?**

**(Squel Impossible)**

Author :

** 12**

Cast:

**Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin**

**KaiSoo**

Other..

Genre :

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Rate : **M(ature)**

**(T in this chapter)**

Length : **1/3 (ThreeShoot)**

Summary :

**Mianhae Soo**_**..**_** tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu/ Pilih dia atau aku eum?/ Bolehkah aku egois?../ "kau pernah tidur dengannya?"/**

Disclaimer :

**This Story and Kyungsoo is Mine.. ***_**smirk**_

Warning :

**GS/GENDERSWITCH, typo(s), OOC/Out Of Character, NC, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Jongin Pov.**

Aku membanting pintu kamarku dengan kasar. Pikiranku sangat kacau sekarang, penampilanku sudah sangat acak-acakan. Ku baringkan tubuhku di ranjang dan mencoba menenangkan hatiku.

"_Kau terima perjodohan ini atau aku jamin kau dan kekasihmu itu tak akan tenang selama aku masih hidup!"_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benakku, aku tidak takut dengan ancaman _appa_ kalau hidupku tidak akan tenang. Tapi ini tentang Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan pernah rela kalau hidup Kyungsoo di usik oleh _appa_. Aku akan melakukan apa saja, termasuk menerima perjodohan bodoh yang dibuat oleh _appa_.

"SIAL!"

Aku terus mengumpat, kenapa _appa_ tidak mau mengerti perasaan putranya sendiri? Sungguh dia terlalu gila harta!

Bagaimana hubungaku dengan Kyungsoo? Apa aku harus mengakhirinya?

Mengakhirinya?

Itu adalah hal paling bodoh. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya. Aku sangat mencintainya dan bagaimana sekarang aku menanggapinya?

"ARRGHHH.."

**Normal Pov.**

Jongin menjambak rambutnya kesal, sedari tadi pikirannya buntu, hanya di penuhi dengan wajah Kyungsoo dan suara-suara ancaman _appa_nya. Ia bingung sangat bingung, apa dia harus menerima perjodohan ini demi Kyungsoo?

Ah.

Sebenarnya ini bukan untuk Kyungsoo, melainkan untuk kesenangan _appa_nya. Jadi dia harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

Jongin terus berdiam diri di kamarnya seharian ini, tadi ia telah bertemu gadis itu, Soo Jung namanya. Ia cantik tapi Kyungsoo lebih cantik menurutnya. Dan bayangan gadis bermata bulat itu tidak pernah jauh dari benak Jongin dimanapun ia berada.

Jongin berniat tidak akan keluar hari ini –mungkin sampai tiga hari kedepan. Ia akan memikirkan bagaimanapun caranya untuk mempertahankan Kyungsoo tanpa menyakiti Soo Jung.

Jongin terus berfikir tapi ia tidak bisa, pikirannya kacau sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan Kyunsoo akhir-akhir ini. Ia juga lebih sering keluar dengan Soo Jung karena wanita itu terus memaksanya. Raganya memang bersama wanita lain, tapi pikiran dan hatinya tetap pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya malas ke ruangan di depannya. Itu ruang kerja _appa_nya, orangtua itu pasti akan membicarakan perjodohan memuakkan itu lagi. Dengan langkah terpaksa, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang _appa_nya.

CKLEKK..

"ada apa?" Itu hanya kata-kata basa-basi dari Jongin, ia sudah tau maksud _appa_nya menyuruhnya kesini, dan pasti _appa_nya akan berbicara langsung ke intinya tanpa basa-basi atau sekedar menyapa dulu putranya.

'_cih.. dia masih tetap sombong meskipun di depanku'_

"Kau putuskan Kyungsoo segera" ucap tuan Kim tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _gadget_ yang di pegangnya.

Jongin tersentak, dari mana _appa_nya mengetahui Kyungsoo?

Oh ayolah.. dalam dua tahun ia berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo belum pernah ia membawa Kyungsoo langsung kehadapan _appa_nya. Yang _appa_nya tau Jongin sudah punya kekasih tanpa ingin tau nama dan segala tetekbengeknya. Ia juga sepertinya tidak ingin tau. Karena itu urusan tidak penting.

"Kau terkejut kah?"

"..."

"Sudah ku duga kau masih menjalin hubungan dengannya.. kau tidak takut dengan ancaman ku hah!" bentak tuan Kim sambil menggebrak mejanya. Jongin hanya memandang lurus _appa_nya dengan tatapan tajam tanpa rasa takut. Ia menstabilkan deru nafasnya dan mengontrol emosinya yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?"

"Hahaha.. terima dulu tawaranku dan kau akan mengetahuinya" Jawab tuan Kim sambil menunjukkan _smirk_nya. Jongin mendecih pelan dan memandang tajam ayahnya lagi

"Katakan sekarang tuan Kim!"

"aku tidak segan-segan akan membunuh Kyungsoo kalau kau masih saja berhubungan dengannya!"

"Licik!"

"Itu aku.." ucap tuan Kim dengan bangganya dan menaikkan kakinya keatas meja.

"Apa ada cara lain untuk tidak menerima tawaranmu?"

"Ada" tuan Kim memandang Jongin tegas dengan _smirk _yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya "Kau harus bisa menyaingi perusahaanku dan aku akan membebaskanmu sesuka hatimu.."

Jongin terkejut, sebegitu licik kah _appa_nya? Sepengetahuannya _appa_nya tidak selicik itu waktu ia kecil. Oh.. bahkan Jongin kecil hanya di urus oleh ibunya. Dan sekarang ibunya tidak ada, ia jadi sedikit tau tentang sikap _appa_nya.

Jongin berfikir sejenak, ia tidak mungkin menyaingi _appa_nya, ia juga masih kuliah. Memang ia sering membantu _appa_nya di perusahaan, tapi hanya sekedar membantu. Tidak ada niatan ia akan berkecimpung dibidang bisnis seperti _appa_nya. Tapi, nantinya juga ia akan terjerumus ke bidang bisnis kalau ia menerima tawaran _appa_nya. Siapa yang tau?

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak. Semoga ini keputusan terbaik untuknya dan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku menerimanya.."

"untuk?"

"Ck.. untuk menerima perjodohan itu"

Setelah berbicara begitu, Jongin meninggalkan ruangan _appa_nya dengan tangan mengepal.

'_aku punya rencana lain, tunggu saja tuan Kim..'_

* * *

**Jongin Pov.**

"Aku di jodohkan..."

Aku melihat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dan air mata yang turun perlahan dari matanya.

"Jangan berbohong, jangan banyak alasan hikss.."

"aku tidak berbohong Soo.. sungguh"

"t-tapi kau kenapa tak memberi tahuku sedari dulu? Kau ingin membuatu gila hah?!"

"Maafkan aku Soo.. sungguh maafkan aku.."

Aku memeluk Kyungsoo erat, kulihat Kyungoo tidak melawan, aku tidak tahan melihat Kyungsoo menangis, apalagi itu karenaku "Aku berjanji, aku akan mempertahankan mu.." ucapku lirih

"mempertahankan ku? Kau bodoh Jongin"

Aku tersentak, dan merenggangkan pelukanku untuk melihat wajahnya yang sudah banyak jejak air mata "Soo.."

"Jangan terus menerus memberikan janji kosong mu pada ku Jongin, itu sangat menyakitkan.." ucap Kyungsoo serak sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Semoga kau berbahagia, aku yakin cintanya lebih besar padamu Jongin.. jangan sia-siakan dia. Dan jangan kecewakan _appa_mu.." lanjut Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Soo tapi..."

"Terimakasih Jongin-_ssi annyeong_.."

"SOO! KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo pergi dengan berlari sebelum aku menjelaskan keinginanku.

"Maafkan aku Soo—

.

.

.

.

—tapi aku benar-benar berjanji akan mempertahankanmu Soo.."

_Promise?_

**P.S : **Kalau ada yang belum ngerti, silahkan baca dulu aja yang _**Impossible **_karena ff ini nyambung sama ff itu hehe ^^

**a/n :**

_Annyeong.. _#ngumpetdibaliktembok

Hehehe.. aku gak nyangka loh banyak yang kesel sama ff ku yang _**Impossible**_**, **emang ceritanya aku bikin _angst _kan udah tertera di _genre_nya, _jeongmal mianhae _udah buat Kyungie di nistain di ff itu. *pundung

Dan ada yang minta _squel_ dan Tadaahhh... aku buat _squelnya_, ber-_rated M_ pula #apaini? Gak tau kenapa saya malah pengen bikin NC KaiSoo #plakk *otak_yadong_kumat dan NC-nya mungkin ada di chap depan kalau ada yang mau itu juga #ditabok

Tapi gak fokus banget ke NC ya.. paling cuma selingan *samaaja dan _konflik_nya juga akan ada.

Nah.. bagaimana _respond_nya? Mau di lanjutkah?

_Review ne... ^.^_

19 Februari 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Title :

**Promise?**

**(Squel Impossible)**

Author :

**raul . sungsoo12**

Cast:

**Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo **

**KaiSoo**

Kim JongWoon (Yesung) as Tuan Kim

Jung Soo Jung (Krystal)

Other..

Genre :

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Rate : **M(ature)**

Length : **2/3 (**_**Threeshoot**_**)**

Summary :

**Mianhae Soo**_**..**_** tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu/ Bolehkah aku egois?../ Pilih dia atau aku eum?/ "kau pernah tidur dengannya?"/**

Disclaimer :

**This Story and Kyungsoo is Mine.. ***_**smirk**_

Warning :

**GS/GENDERSWITCH, typo(s), OOC/Out Of Character, NC!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan Jongin dengan Soo Jung, Jongin sangat sibuk. Maksudnya sangat sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan, semenjak di beritahukan bahwa putra dari Kim _corp_ akan bersanding dengan putri dari Jung _corp_, entah bagaiman caranya dua perusahaan tersebut menjadi sangat terkenal dan sedang di bicarakan banyak orang.

Seperti dugaan Jongin, ia akan semakin sibuk dengan dunia perbisnisan sekarang. ini juga salah satu dari rencananya, menyenangkan dulu _appa_nya lalu dia akan mendapatkan apa yang akan dia inginkan. Tak jarang Soo Jung akan selalu akan di sisinya, Jongin tak apa ia maklum pada sikap anak itu, Jongin hanya menjawab seadanya dan selebihnya Soo Jung yang akan terus berbicara.

Seperti sekarang, Soo Jung merengek pada Jongin ingin membeli cincin pernikahan mereka berdua. Jongin menyetujuinya setelah melihat _appa_nya – Jongwoon- memberikan _deathglare _padanya. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat Soo Jung yang terus berceloteh ini itu dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Jongin.. ini bagaimana?"

"itu bagus"

Soo jung memberenggut kesal melihat Jongin dengan raut wajah yang sama setiap dia menawarkan cincin yang ada disana. Jongin berkeliling-keliling di sekitar meja yang terdapat banyak cincin-cincin yang pastinya mahal itu. Dia terpaku sejenak ketika melihat cincin bertahtakan dua mutiara putih yang cantik, apalagi dua mutiara itu sangat besar.

Jongin tersenyum, ia malah teringat Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia paling tidak bisa melepaskan bayangan matanya yang besar dan bibir Kyungsoo yang indah. Dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? apakah Kyungsoo telah menerima undangan pernikahan dari Jongin?

Seketika senyumannya pudar tergantingan oleh rasa penyesalan yang dalam pada Kyungsoo. Lamunan Jongin buyar ketika Soo Jung menepuk bahunya dan merangkul lengannya posesif.

"_Cha! _Aku sudah memilihnya, kau pasti suka.."

"_ne.._ terserah mu saja, aku terima" Soo Jung tersenyum senang dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Jongin sambil keluar dari toko itu.

'_**Mianhae Soo.. tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu**__..'_

..

..

..

..

_**-2 Month Later-**_

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia lalu duduk di sisi makan Junmyeon dan menghela nafasnya kasar sesekali ia bersenandung kecil dan mengulas senyumannya.

"_oppa_.. bolehkah aku bersikap egois?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut dan mengelus nisan Junmyeon pelan. "Kau tau.. kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Dan entah kenapa aku malah semakin mengingatnya _oppa_.."

"apalagi setelah apa yang dia ucapkan.." Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"_oppa otteohke~.._"

_-Flasback- _

_Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya ke sebuah gedung besar yang berada di Seoul,ia sudah memakai gaun cantik selutut tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya, rambutnya ia kepang kesamping sedemikian rupa menambah cantik penampilannya. Disampingnya juga sudah ada seorang _yeoja _cantik, _eomma_nya._Eomma_nya memakai gaun panjang berwarna merah dan rambutnya ia sanggul yang terlihat sangat cantik. ia kesini karena ajakan _appa_nya untuk menghadiri acara yang diadakan disana. Biasanya kalau ada acara seperti ini, mereka akan berangkat bertiga bersama Junmyeon (karena _appa_nya sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu) yang mengkawal dua wanita cantik kesayangannya. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, hanya ada dirinya dan _eomma_nya yang mengikuti acara ini._

Eomma _Kyungsoo lalu mengapit lengan Kyungsoo dan berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung itu dengan anggun. Disana juga sudah banyak orang sama seperti dirinya._

"Chagi_!"_

_Kyungsoo dan _Eomma_nya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati _appa_nya yang tadi berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya._

"_kau ini memanggilku _chagi _di depan banyak orang!" mereka tertawa sejenak, Kyungsoo dan _eomma_nya membungkukkan badannya pada orang-orang penting yang ada di meja besar itu, lalu duduk. _

_._

_Kyungsoo bosan, ia sedari tadi hanya diam tidak mengerti tentang pembicaraan orang-orang tua disana. Ia juga bisa melihat anak-anak pengusaha disana yang sama nasibnya dengan Kyungsoo hanya diam, dan sibuk dengan duniannya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, dan dia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat orang yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat itu. Seketika wajah Kyungsoo menjadi suram_

'_Soo Jung?'_

_Kyungsoo lalu mencolek lengan _eomma_nya untuk meminta izin ke toilet. Setelah mendapat anggukan, _yeoja _cantik itu pergi sambil tersenyum sebentar pada orang-orang yang berada di meja itu._

_._

_._

_Kyungsoo melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang berada di toilet tersebut. Tadi disana ada Soo Jung, pasti disana ada Jongin kan? Tapi kenapa Jongin tidak ada? Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia masih terus teringat Jongin padahal Jongin sudah mempunyai istri. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu mengeluarkan bedak yang berada di tasnya dan sedikit memoleskannya di pipinya yang sedikit seperti ada warna merah, ia juga merapihkan rambut dan gaunnya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah di rasa cukup Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet dan kembali bergabung dengan _eomma _dan _appa_nya. _

_Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat lelaki memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan rambut yang disisir keatas sedang bersandar di sisi toilet wanita. Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya jelas, karena orang itu menundukkan wajanya dengan lengan yang berada di saku celanyanya._

_Orang itu mendongkak ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang diam mematung tidak percaya. Orang itu lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke ruangan yang agak sepi,lalu menghimpitnya di sudut ruangan itu._

_Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat orang yang sedang di pikirkannya tadi. ya Jongin. Orang itu adalah Kim Jongin. Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sembari memainkan sedikit ujung gaunnya._

"_Soo.."_

_Kyungsoo diam, ia malah sedang memejamkan matanya karena tidak ingin melihat wajah Jongin. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan sedikit tersenyum._

"_buka matamu atau kau ku cium.."_

_Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya dengan perkataan Jongin, dan menjauhkan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan Jongin. Jongin terkekeh dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut_

"_Kau sangat cantik.."_

"_..."_

"_tadi setelah kau masuk ke ruangan, mataku langsung tertuju padamu. Dan ketika kau keluar aku mengikuti mu seperti sekarang ini"_

"_..."_

"_Soo kau tidak rindu padaku?"_

"_cukup" jawab Kyungsoo lirih, Jongin yang melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca langsung menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kilat. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, tapi ia tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. ia malah senang Jongin menciummnya lagi. Ia rindu Jongin. Sangat rindu._

"_Suka atau tidak, besok malam aku akan datang ke apartemenmu" setelah berkata begitu, Jongin mengelus wajah Kyungsoo lembut dan mengecup pelan pipi Kyungsoo._

"_cepatlah kembali, nanti kau akan di cari oleh _eomma_mu.."_

"_aku akan datang, ingat itu Soo, aku berjanji.." Jongin lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah Jongin memberikan senyum yang sangat dirindukan oleh Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo menyentuh jantungnya, rasanya masih sama seperti dulu, selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika ia berada di dekat Jongin._

_-Flashback end-_

"_oppa_~ _**bolehkah aku egois**_.. untuk sekali ini saja?"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di ruang tengah apartemennya. Memang Kyungsoo setelah Junmyeon meninggal, ia lebih memilih tinggal sendiri dan menyewa sebuah apartemen yang dekat dengan universitasnya. Sebernarnya apartemen ini di belikan oleh _appa_nya, awalnya Kyungsoo menolak, tetapi _appa_nya terus memaksa dan Kyungsoo menyerah. Tadinya juga _appa_nya akan memfasilitasi Kyungsoo dengan mobil tapi sekali lagi Kyungsoo menolak dengan keras kepala dan akhirnya _appa_nya yang menyerah. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama keras kepala. Berkebalikan dengan Junmyeon dan _eomma_nya yang lembut dan penyabar.

Kembali lagi pada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tenang dalam duduknya, ia sekali-kali menengok kearah pintu apartemennya yang jelas-jelas tidak bergeser se-senti pun dari tempatnya. Entah kenapa degup jantung Kyungsoo tidak bisa di kontrol, ia seperti was-was. Kalian tau kenapa kan?

Padahal ini masih pukul 06.00 p.m, Jongin bilang kemarin padanya akan datang malam kan? Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo sepertinya ingin buru-buru bertemu dengan Jongin?

Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya pada sofa dan kakinya ia lipat, ia menerawang ke langit-langit apartemennya lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menstabilkan degup jantungnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Apa benar Jongin akan ke apartemennya? Atau hanya bualan saja? Janji palsu kah? Tapi tidak, kemarin sorot matanya memancarkan keyakinan yang sangat besar. Dan Kyungsoo malah bingung di buatnya.

TING TONG.. TING TONG..

Kyungsoo terlonjak dan langsung menegakkan tubunya. Ia melihat jam dinding yang berada di meja nakas ini sudah pukul 08.07 p.m , ia menepuk dahinya kenapa waktu seakan cepat berlalu? Kyungsoo berlari kearah monitor yang berada di samping pintu apartemnya, ia melihat Jongin disana dengan memakai jaket tebal dan menutupi bagian kepalanya. Meskipun tertutup, ia tau bahwa itu Jongin. Kyungsoo buru-buru membuka pintunya ketika mendengar Jongin memencet bel lagi.

CKLEK..

"_an-annyeong _ayo masuk.."

Jongin tersenyum dan masuk ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin membuka jaketnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur membuatkan coklat panas untuknya, sepertinya Jongin kedinginan.

Sekitar 15 menit Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur dan menaruh gelas berisi coklat panas di meja dan duduk di samping Jongin yang diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo.

"Soo.."

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika Jongin memanggilnya dan memegang tangannya. "aku merindukamu.."

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya "kau sudah mempunyai istri Jongin.."

"aku tau, tapi aku tak mencintainya.."

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kecewa "kenapa kau menikahinya kalau kau tak cinta?"

"aku di jodohkan So—

"kenapa kau tak menolak?" sergah Kyungsoo cepat, ia menatap Jongin tajam dengan mata yang menahan tangisan

"karena itu aku kesini, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangan tangan Jongin dan menatap lurus kedepan "aku akan mendengarkan.."

Jongin menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap lurus, lalu memegang kembali tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut "aku tidak menolak karena kau Soo.." Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tidak menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jongin

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak "nyawamu terancam kalau aku tidak menerima tawaran orangtua itu.."

Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya, dengan raut bingung itu ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas agar Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"kau yang jadi ancaman Soo.. hidupmu tidak akan tenang kalau aku tidak menyetujui ide bodohnya.."

Kyungsoo makin bingung ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan sedikit memijit kepalanya "tapi aku masih mempertahankanmu...

..sampai sekarang" Jongin menjawab dengan cepat ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo akan menyangkalnya. Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya "yakinlah padaku Soo.."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas "apa maksudmu dengan 'masih mempertahankan' ku _huh_?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mengelus lengan Kyungsoo "aku masih mempertahankan mu, buktinya sekarang ini.."

"ya.. ya.. kau masih mempertahankanku, tapi aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu karena kau sudah menjadi suami orang dan mempunyai.. istri" Kyungsoo berkata lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya setelah menyebutkan 'istri', serasa ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatinya, sangat sakit.

"itu hanya sebuah pernikahan.." Kyungsoo mendongkak dan menatap wajah Jongin masih dengan raut bingungnya.

"Soo.. dengarkan aku!" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo serius dan memegang pundak Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"aku sedang menjalankan sebuah rencana sekarang, _appa_ mengajukan syarat kepadaku agar aku bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu, tapi sekarang sudah ku alih fungsikan menjadi—

Jongin mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Kyungsoo "–tiket perceraian ku dengan Soo Jung"

Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan apa yang di bicarakan Jongin, tiket perceraian? Hal bodoh macam apa lagi itu!

"Jangan bertele-tele Jongin, aku semakin bingung dengan ucapanmu"

"_appa _mengajukan sebuah tantangan padaku, kalau aku bisa menandingi perusahaannya maka aku akan bebas dari jerat _appa_.."

"...karena itu aku menyetujui perjodohan itu supaya rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar, sekarang aku sedang menjalankan perusahaan _appa_, dan seminggu yang lalu ketika aku meminta sebuah perusahaan baru yang akan ku kelola sendiri ia langsung mengabulkan permintaanku, memang perusahaanku ini belum bergerak lebih, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku yakin akan menyaingi perusahaan _appa_"

Jongin menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo lagi dan tersenyum lembut "asal kau ada di sisiku, ku yakin aku akan berhasil.."

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin erat sembari terisak pelan. "_**kau memilih dia atau aku eum?**_"

"_of course it's you.._"

"_jinjjayo_? Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"_ne_.. aku bersungguh Soo, aku sudah berjanji akan mempertahankanmu kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, ia dan Jongin saling bertatapan. Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut, lalu beralih mengelus pipi _chubby _Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedikit tirus. Jongin tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan Jongin yang lembut dan selama ini di rindukannya. Jongin menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan deru nafas Jongin yang menyapu wajahnya, dan akhirnya ia pun merasakan benda kenyal mendarat di bibirnya dengan lembut seperti biasa, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin. Pertama hanya menempelkan bibir mereka, tetapi setelah Jongin semakin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo supaya memperdalam ciuman mereka, Jongin melumat lalu menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atas Kyungsoo bergantian, Kyungsoo yang semakin mempererat pelukannya di leher Jongin sekarang juga malah menekan tengkuk Jongin, ia membuka mulutnya sebagai akses untuk Jongin.

Jongin yang mendapat jalan tidak menyia-nyiakkannya ia memasukkan lidahnya di mulut hangat Kyungsoo dan membelit lidah Kyungsoo, bermain dengan lidahnya dan mengabsen setiap inci dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"enghh.." Kyungsoo melenguh, entah kenapa suasana disana semakin panas. Kyungsoo sudah terjerat oleh nafsu sama dengan Jongin. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya ketika Kyungsoo memukul dadanya pelan dan langsung beralih mengecup leher putih Kyungsoo, tangannya bergerak menyentuh dua gundukan yang masih tertutup oleh baju kemeja itu. Jongin meremas _payudara _sebelah kiri Kyungsoo pelan dan lembut, dengan masih menghisap leher Kyungsoo tangannya membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya melenguh tertahan dan menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan nikmat. Jongin tidak tinggal diam, ia ingin mendengar suara desahan Kyungsoo, Jongin berhasil membuka kancing kemeja Kyungsoo, tanpa melihatnya ia masih mengerjai leher Kyungsoo sekarang, ia menaikkan _bra _Kyungsoo dan terlihatlah sekarang dua gundukan besar dan putih milik Kyungsoo, dengan puting yang berwarna merah muda yang sudah sedikit tegang karena rangsangan dari Jongin, sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia melihat _payudara _Kyungsoo yang tanpa di tutupi apapun, selama berpacaran, mereka tidak lebih hanya sekedar ciuman bibir dan tahap seperti sekarang mereka baru merasakannya. Jongin tergoda, ia meremasnya lagi, tapi kali ini dengan meremasnya kuat.

"enghh.. Jongh..inhh.."

Jongin bersorak gembira dalam hatinya, ia perlahan-lahan membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sofa dan beralih memakan bibir Kyungsoo lagi, dengan tangan yang masih meremas _payudara _Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram tangan Jongin yang berada di payudaranya, ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"_**kau pernah tidur dengannya?**_" Jongin tau arti makna 'nya' di peruntukkan pada siapa, tapi sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya untuk mengerjai _yeoja _yang ada di bawahnya ini.

"sudah... 2 kali"

Setelah berucap begitu, Jongin dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo menjadi suram dan sedikit mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Jongin yang gemas mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya sebentar, lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan cengirannya.

"kau tertipu _chagi_.. aku belum pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya.."

"kau bohong!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan memukul dada Jongin pelan

"aku tidak bohong, kau tau kan aku selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan _appa_, aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dengan _appa_, dan dasar dia istri yang malas ia belum bangun dan masih meringkuk di ranjangnya, ketika aku pulang ia sudah tertidur dengan nyamannya. Lalu aku juga jarang berada di rumah karena tugasku yang mengharuskan ke luar kota. Aku bersyukur dengan begitu aku tidak menyentuhnya, aku tidak sudi menyentuh wanita murahan sepertinya.."

"murahan? Kenapa?"

"ish.. _chagi_ bolehkah pertanyaan itu di simpan nanti saja, dan lanjutkan yang tadi. Bolehkah?"

Kyungsoo berfikir sebentar dan menganggukkan wajahnya lucu. Ketika Jongin akan menciumnya lagi, tangan Kyungsoo menahan bibir Jongin dengan telunjuknya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan _–apa-lagi_- Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin

"aku senang kau menyebutku _'chagi' _lagi.."

"sekarang kau akan terus mendengar aku menyebutmu '_chagi_'setiap hari sayang.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut dan menarik tengkuk Jongin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang lebih mendominasi sedangkan Jongin sudah bermain-main dengan _payudara _kenyal Kyungsoo yang tadi terhenti karena Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka kemeja dan _bra_ Kyungsoo dengan cekatan dan membuangnya sembarangan di lantai, Kyungsoo juga sedang membuka baju Jongin, setelah mereka _half naked _Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan masih berciuman panas. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, bibirnya turun dan memandang _payudara _Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kagum, Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan tatapan sayunya dengan bibirnya yang membengkak, itu terlihat sangat _sexy _apalagi dengan peluh yang membasahi keningnya.

"Kau sangat menggoda _chagi_.."

"ennghh.. ahh.. Jonghh.. shh.." setelah itu Jongin meraup puting Kyungsoo dan mengemutnya dengan keras, itu membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang keenakan dan menekan kepala Jongin supaya lebih dalam mengulum putingnya.

"ahh.. Jonginhh.. engh.." Jongin terus mengerjai Kyungsoo, dan adiknya sudah mulai _turn on _sekarang karena desahan dan tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlalu menggoda, Jongin lalu menggesekkan penisnya ke selangkangan Kyungsoo yang masih memakai celana _hotpants_ pendek. Pergerakannyapun tidak bebas, memang mereka masih di sofa dan itu sangat sempit karena tubuh mereka berdua, Jongin bangun dan menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"ahh.. shhh..ahh.."

Kyungsoo masih mendesah karena Jongin belum melepaskan hisapan pada payudaranya, kaki jenjang Kyungsoo _refleks _melingkar di pinggang Jongin ketika Jongin berdiri dan membawa mereka masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Setelah bertabrakan dengan segala yang di lalui Jongin karena anak itu masih betah menyusu, akhirnya mereka sudah tepat berada di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Jongin membukanya dengan tidak sabaran lalu membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo, ia membuka celana dan _underware _Kyungsoo juga celananya sendiri beserta celana dalamnya, karena sedari tadi sudah sangat sesak.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya dengan pandangan lapar. Lihatlah Kyungsoo sekarang, dengan tubuh yang tidak di tutupi sehelai benangpun, bibir yang membengkak karena ulahnya, payudara sintalnya, kulit putihnya, leher jenjang nan indahnya, lalu turun ke perut ratanya yang mulus. Dan ah.. di bawah sana seakan mengundang 'adik' Jongin untuk memasukinya. Jongin beralih menatap Kyungsoo, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang memandangnya sayu dan dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Dengan penuh nafsu Jongin mencium Kyungsoo lagi, dan langsung menerobos mulut Kyungsoo karena mulutnya sedari tadi sudah terbuka. Jongin mengajak lidah Kyungsoo bertarung/? Ia membelit lidah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga tak kalah, ia mengemut lidah Jongin dan menyedotnya bagaikan permen _lollipop_. Jongin yang semakin nafsu dengan Kyungsoo yang mulai terangsang, ia mendaratkan tangannya lagi di payudara Kyungsoo.

"Anghh.. engh.. ah.." Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan mengerang nikmat Jongin yang memainkan payudaranya. Ia menaikkan kepalanya karena Jongin sekarang sudah beralih menyesap dan menggigit leher Kyungsoo.

"ahh.. Jonghhh.. ahhh.. ahh shh.."

Kyungsoo semakin menggila ketika Jongin mengulum puting sebelah kanannya dan memainkan puting sebelah kirinya menggunakan tangannya. Jongin mengulum puting Kyungsoo sangat kuat membuat Kyungsoo semakin menggelinjang. Tangannya meremas rambut Jongin dan menekannya meminta lebih.

"hahh.. hahh.. aku sudah tidak tahan _chagiii~_"

Jongin memasukkan dua jarinya ke mulut Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengerti dan langsung mengemut dua jari Jongin dengan gaya sensual dan menggoda. Dirasa telah cukup Jongin melepaskan jarinya dan membawanya ke tubuh bagian selatan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"akh.." ringis Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin langsung membawa Kyungsoo kedalam ciuman panas lagi mengalihkan rasa sakit Kyungsoo. ia menambah satu jarinya lagi di _miss_ _V _Kyungsoo dan semakin menyodoknya dengan tempo cepat.

"shh.. anghh.. anghh.. _fastherhh _Jonghh.. aahh.. ahh.."

Jongin tak ingin berlama-lama, ia sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan segala tindakan dan desahan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengocok penisnya sebentar dan mengarahkan ke vagina Kyungsoo yang seakan ingin segera minta di masuki. Jongin menggesek-gesekkan ujung penisnya di lubang vagina Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesis dan membuka matanya, menatap sayu Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"ahh.. janganhh mengh.. shh godakuhh.."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup mata Kyungsoo "bolehkah?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Hey! Ini sudah terlampau jauh dan Jongin meminta izin padanya ketika dia sedang _horny_? Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya cepat sebagai jawaban dan langsung menutup matanya ketika Jongin membawanya kedalam ciuman panas lagi. Jongin mulai mendorong penisnya memasuki vagina Kyungsoo perlahan dan lembut agar Kyungsoo tidak kesakitan. Kyungsoo tersenyum di tengah cumbuan panasnya, Jongin melakukannya sangat baik dan lembut, Kyungsoo menekan tengkuk Jongin dan melumat bibir Jongin dengan ganas.

"akhh... _appohh_.."

"tahan sebentar saja _chagi_.. shhh.."

Jongin menggeram ketika vagina Kyungsoo memijat kuat penis Jongin yang berada di dalamnya. Jongin juga melihat darah disana, darah perawan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum senang karena dialah orang yang pertama memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya dan selamanya ia berjanji akan melindungi Kyungsoo, ia akan menjadi lelaki yang terakhir di cintai Kyungsoo untuk selamanya. Jongin diam sebentar meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo, menunggu Kyungsoo menyamankan dulu penis yang berada di dalamnya.

"_m-move_.."

"arghhh.. akhh.."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya rapat, merasakan sakit yang sangat di bagian selatanya. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo meringis dan terlihat sedikit air mata yang keluar dari mata indah Kyungsoo ia mengecup mata Kyungsoo bergantian, dan mulai mencari _sweetspot _Kyungsoo.

"Angghh! Ahh.. ahh.."

Gotcha!

Jongin menyeringai tampan/? Ia menyisakan ujung penisnya dan memasukkan sekali hentakan.

"anghh.. _therehh.. _ahhh.. ahh.."

"_fas-fastherhh _Jonghh.. ahh.." Kyungsoo melengkungkan sedikit tubuhnya karena nikmat, ia terus mendesah dan mendesah. Kyungsoo menarik pundak Jongin dan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi, ia melumat bibir Jongin dengan ganas menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Kyungsoo kembali melepaskan ciuman mereka karena mendesah hebat Jongin terus menggenjotnya tanpa ampun.

"aahh.. ahhh.. ahh.. _morehh.. fastherhh.._"

"_as your wish baby~_"

"ahhh.. ahhh.. ah!"

"akhh.. _you're so tight _Soo ahhh.. shh.."

Jongin terus meyodoknya dengan kuat, ia meraup payudara Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bergerak seirama dengan genjotannya. Ia melumatnya dan menarik-narik puting itu dengan kuat.

"anghh.. ahh.. Jonghh.. _i'm cominghh_.."

"_changkamman.._bersama _chagihh _ahh.."

"ahhh.. cepathhh.. ahh.. ahh.."

"Jonghh.. ARGHHH.."

Kyungsoo memuntahkan lahar putihnya, cairan itu mengalir sedikit membasahi penis Jongin dan sisanya melumer ke paha dan selangkangannya. Nafas Kyungsoo memburu, ia meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo yang kelelahan setelah klimaksnya, ia meraup bibir Kyungsoo lagi, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"boleh aku lanjutkan?"

"_ne_.." ucap Kyungsoo lirih dengan mata yang menutup. Jongin mulai menggerakkan lagi penisnya dengan tempo lambat, dilihatnya Kyungsoo berkerut menahan nikmat dan menggigit bibit bawahnya sensual.

"_fastherhh.."_

"ahh.. ahhh.. ngghhh.."

"arrghhh.. kau sangat sempit Soo.."

Jongin menggenjotnya dengan kuat, ia mengerang nikmat karena lubang vagina Kyungsoo terasa semakin mengetat dan memijit penisnya dengan kuat. Jongin menggenjotnya dengan cepat, penisnya yang tertanam di vagina Kyungsoo mulai membesar dan siap mengeluarkan benihnya.

"JONGIINNN"

"KYUNGSOO ARGHH"

Rasa hangat mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo, ia menutup matanya kelelahan, Jongin yang masih berada di atas Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di belahan dada Kyungsoo, ia mengecup pelan payudara itu bergantian lalu beralih mengecup bibir dan pipi Kyungsoo selanjutnya ia beralih kesebelah Kyungsoo dan menyelimuti tubuh _naked _mereka. Jongin memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang terpejam nyaman.

"_Gomawo chagi.._" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Jongin erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin.

Nyaman.

Jongin mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo

"_Jaljayo chagi~_"

* * *

Jongin membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari menyilaukan penglihatannya dan mengganggu tidur nyamannya, ia duduk di ranjang lalu menggeliatkan badannya. Ia menoleh kesamping, Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada disana, ia lalu bangkit, memungut _boxer _yang berada di lantai dan memakainya dengan asal.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi, setelah bergosok gigi dan membersihkan wajahnya, ia mendengar suara spatula yang beradu dengan wajan dari arah luar. Baru saja ia membuka kamarnya, harum masakan sudah tercium membuat perutnya keroncongan seketika. Jongin berjalan cepat kearah dapur dan menemukan Kyungsoo dengan masih menggunakan _bathrobe _di tubuh mungil berisinya. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak dan memukul lengan Jongin yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku aishh.."

"pagi _chagi_.. kau sedang memasak apa _eoh_?"

"pagi juga Jonginie.. aku memasak ayam kesukaanmu" jawab Kyungsoo ceria, ia melanjutkan masakannya tidak terganggu sedikitpun oleh Jongin yang terus memeluknya dari belakang dan selalu mengikuti pergerakaannya ketika ia sedang memasak.

"_Cha! _Sudah matang~ lepaskan pelukanmu dan segeralah makan.." Jongin menggeleng kepalanya yang sekarang sudah berada di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

"ayolah.. aku tau kau sudah lapar, Jonginie~ _palli_!"

"aku akan melepaskan pelukan ini kalau kau memberikan _morning kiss_ku.."

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan badannya dan mencium bibir Jongin kilat.

"ishh.. itu _poppo_ bukan cium!"

"kau mau lebih hem?" Jongin mengangguk semangat, Kyungsoo menyeringai kecil yang malah terlihat lucu di penglihatan Jongin

"makanlah dulu.." Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Jongin mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil berjalan mendekati _yeojachingu_nya, Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Ia lalu menaruh nasi dan daging ayam di piring Jongin. Entah memang _mood _Jongin yang mudah berubah atau karena sepotong ayam yang berada di hadapannya sekarang, wajahnya langsung cerah dan memakannya dengan lahap. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum ia akan berjalan menuju kamarnya sebelum pergerakannya di hentikan oleh Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya.

"mau kemana? tidak makan?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku masih memakai _batrobe_? Aku mau menggantinya dulu.."

"makan dulu.."

"tapi—"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Jongin menatapnya tajam, ia juga tidak ingin melihat Jongin kehilangan selera makan karena dirinya, dengan terpaksa ia makan dengan memakai _bathrobe_.

"Jongin.. aku risih.."

"kalau begitu buka saja _bathrobe_nya" jawab Jongin santai dan masih memakan ayamnya lahap. Kyungsoo melotot, ia membuang nafas kasar dan mulai mengambil makannya "kalau aku membukanya, bisa-bisa aku yang di makan olehmu" ucap Kyungsoo ketus dan mulai menyuapkan makannannya

"nanti juga kau akan aku makan.."

"UHUKK.. Yak! mesum!"

Jongin hanya mengenndikkan bahunya dan meneruskan menghabiskan makannya. Beberapa saat hanya hening, mereka fokus menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Setelah selasai, Kyungsoo berdiri dan membawa piringnya dan piring Jongin ke bak pencucian, ia menaruhnya dan mulai membersihkannya. Kyungsoo kembali lagi kearah meja makan dan merapihkannya lagi, ia tidak melihat pandangan lapar Jongin kearahnya. _Bathrobe _yang di pakainya sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan payudara Kyungsoo yang bergerak seiring empunya yang bergerak kesana kemari.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya puas ketika melihat dapurnya telah bersih, Kyungsoo menepuk kedua tangannya dan tersenyum bangga, ia keluar dapur dan sekali lagi pergerakannya terhenti karena lagi-lagi Jongin mengegengam tangannya.

"ada apa lagi tuan muda Kim?"

"aku mau menagihnya.."

"Oh ayolah.. biarkan aku mengganti dulu ini"

Jongin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kyungsoo, ia malah menarik lengan Kyungsoo cepat dan mendudukkan gadisnya di pahanya. Ia menyambar bibir Kyungsoo cepat. Kyungsoo yang pasrah hanya mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin dan mulai membalas ciumannya.

"enghh.." Kyungsoo mendesah ketika tangan Jongin mulai membuka _bathrobe_nya dan menyingkapnya sampai terlihatlah payudara Kyungsoo, Jongin meremasnya dan memilin _nipple _Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai menegang.

"ahh.. Jonghh" Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya mempermudah Jongin yang sekarang sudah mengecup, menghisap dan menggigit leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin lagi dengan ganas, ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan membenarkan lagi _bathrobe _yang telah di buka oleh Jongin tadi. Jongin mengernyit bingung, ia mendongkakkan kepalanya ketika Kyungsoo bangun dan mengecup bibirnya sebentar

"aku memberikanmu _morning kiss_ bukan untuk _morning sex_ sayang.." setelah berucap begitu, Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya sambil tertawa lalu mengunci pintunya takut kalau Jongin akan menyusulnya masuk.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah rapi dengan kemeja berwarna _dark blue_nya dibalut dengan jas hitam dan dipadukan dengan celanayang sewarna dengan jasnya. Jongin tampak elegan dan tampan. Kyungsoo membawa dasi dan memakaikannya di leher Jongin, Jongin sedikit menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadisnya. Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, Jongin dapat melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang tampak serius hanya karena memakaikan dasi di leher _namjachingu_nya. Jongin yang gemas mencium puncak hidung Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah selesai ia menepuk-nepuk dada dan bahu Jongin merapihkan.

"Nah.. Jonginku sudah tampan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Fighting!" seru Kyungsoo sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara, Jongin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"_Gomawo chagi.._"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan kekasihnya, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Kau tau.. kau adalah semangat hidupku, jadi jangan pergi dari hidupku _arraseo_?"

"_ne arraseo_.." jawab Kyungsoo yakin dan masih mengembangkan senyumannya.

"hey.. kudengar kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Myungsoo? Apa itu benar?"

Dengan tingkat kepolosan yang sangat besar, Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat dan matanya berbinar "Dia sangat baik padaku.."

"_Chagi_.. kau tak menyukainya kan?"

"_anni_.. mana mungkin aku menyukainya bisa-bisa aku di bunuh oleh Sungyeol.."

"hahaha.. aku takut _chagi_.. makannya aku menyusulmu cepat-cepat, aku takut kau menyukai orang lain.."

"_Pabbo_! Aku tidak mudah untuk menyukai seseorang.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

"_arra.. arra_.. jadi _yeobo_ ayo kita berangkat!"

"Yak!"

Mereka keluar, dengan Jongin yang memasuki mobilnya dan Kyungsoo yang masih berada di luar.

"yakin tak mau ku antar?"

"tidak usah.. jaraknya juga dekat jadi cepatlah kau yang lebih penting.. pay! Pay!"

Jongin tersenyum dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi apartemen Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

_Annyeong_.. ^^

TBC dulu _ne_.. ini udah panjang kan? #mikirkeras dan saya lupa bahwa chap kemarin itu gak di cantumin prolog -_- /ditendangreaders/

Itu apaaaaa? *nunjukNC

Hahh.. author gak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi sama NCnya, maaf itu NC abal banget maklum author baru pertama kali bikin NC /plak/

Hot kah? Atau biasa? Atau gak hot sama sekali? #pundung

Akhirkata _GOMAWO _yang udah baca, _review, follow, dan favorit_in ff author ini :) _Review _kalian sangat buat author semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini :)

_**BIG, MEGA, GIGA, ULTRA THANKS TO :**_

**exindira****. ****gothiclolita89**** . ****yixingcom**** . ****younlaycious88**** . ****yeolpark88**** . ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**** . ****kyeoptafadila**** . ****setyoningt**** . ****lailatul****.****magfiroh****.16**** .** Kaisooship . SCKslwsbl . sung ji woo . kaihunsoo . rinzkudo . SooSweet

_Last Words.._

_Review Juseyooo~~ ^^_

24 Februari 2014


End file.
